1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to collimator structures and the fabrication thereof for photon-counting detectors.
2. Background
In a semiconductor-based, photon-counting Computed Tomography (CT) apparatus, to prevent polarization (hole build-up in semiconductor sensor) and electronics pile-up, a detector side collimator with small slit-shape openings is needed. Further, the collimator needs to properly align with detector pixels. The manufacturing and alignment of such collimators present a great challenge in the field.